


Secret

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Better keep it a secret





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

James held her in his arms. 

His chin resting atop of her head; her arms encircling his waist. 

M realized there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms for the rest of her life.

"James?" 

"Yes." 

"This… whatever this is between us…" she started, but Bond finished her sentence for her.

"… has to stay between us and us only, yes I know." 

"But you know, I kind of like the idea, of having to keep this a secret between the two of us."

"Me too. It will keep things interesting between us "

"My thought exactly James dear."


End file.
